Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,600 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine blade assemblies to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures.
Typically, turbine blade is formed from a root portion at one end and an elongated portion forming a blade that extends outwardly from a platform coupled to the root portion at an opposite end of the turbine blade. The blade is ordinarily composed of a tip opposite the root section, a leading edge, and a trailing edge. The tip of a turbine blade often has a tip feature to reduce the size of the gap between ring segments and blades in the gas path of the turbine to prevent tip flow leakage, which reduces the amount of torque generated by the turbine blades. The tip features are often referred to as squealer tips and are frequently incorporated onto the tips of blades to help reduce performance losses between turbine stages. These features are designed to minimize the leakage between the blade tip and the ring segment.